It's Not Easy Being Me
by zportz25
Summary: Jason Street is the best high school quarterback in the country. But when everyone in Dillon is looking at Jason to be a hero there is only one person who can help him succeed. Sorry my summary's suck. Jason and Lyla


**Authors Note: This story takes place a year before the first season of Friday Night Lights. Situations will differ from how the occurred on the show. Half way through I change the Point of View from that point on everything is written through Jason's point of View. **

_**Mine**_

The reporters were everywhere, all of them were shoving there microphones in his face and asking him questions about the coming season. Growing up all he wanted to do was play football the rest of it didn't matter but now it's like everyone is watching him being watched their all judging waiting for their beloved star to fail.

Jason Street's a good kid, he gets good grades, comes from a good family, and he is the best high school quarterback that anyone has ever seen. His first two seasons he broke ever record he could now going into his Junior season Jason had to be perfect, Dillon hasn't won States in two years and it's Jason's goal to get them there.

The sweat was pouring down Jason's face as he ran his last suicide. It was the first day of preseason and that meant it was time to run. The first day of preseason also meant that all the reporters wanted to talk to the star players. Usually Jason didn't mind getting talking to the press, they would ask him questions and he just answered honestly but today he was not in the mood. His mind was preoccupied by the whereabouts of his best friend Tim Riggins. Tim and Jason have been best friends since they learned how to hold a football but Tim Riggins was always showing up places drunk except he never missed football because football was the one thing that Tim cared about. As the reporters were asking Jason what his goals are for the upcoming season Jason sees Riggins running on to the field and his worries are put to rest. Jason turns to the reporters with a smile and says "my goals for this season are simple, go all the way". At this point the teams star running back Smash comes over to the reporters puts his arm around Jason and tells the reporters that Smash and Jay are winning states this year and nothing is gonna stop them. Coach Taylor then comes over and tells the reporters that he needs his players to run practice and the reporters finally leave.

Every year Buddy Garrity hosts a barbecue at his house for the Panthers and this year wasn't any different. Jason and Tim were sitting off to the side at the party and various boosters would come over and discuss the upcoming season. It never ceased to amaze Jason how much people cared about their football team. Jason spotted the girl he was looking for, got up, and went over to her. He gave her a hug and she smiled at him. Lyla and Jason have always been friends but what Lyla doesn't know is that lately Jason has been thinking about her as a lot more than a friend. "Hey Lyla I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go out to see a movie with me sometime" "Is the great Jason Street asking me on a date" "Uhhh yeah Lyla I kinda am" "Alright" was all Lyla said. Jason's face immediately broke out into a huge grin. Jason tells Lyla that he will pick her up tomorrow and she says goodbye. When Jason walks back to Riggins he looks up to see Riggins slow clapping for him "look who finally got some balls" Shut up! Was all Jason responded and he then tackled his friend to the floor.

Jason has been nervous many times in his life. He was nervous before he threw that 55 yard pass in the semi finals his junior year, he was nervous the first time he played in a varsity game, the first time he got interviewed and the first time he talked to a scout but none of these times come even close to how nervous Jason was feeling before his date with Lyla Garrity. He changed his shirt four times before he finally decided on the light blue polo with his khaki shorts. Jason had the whole night planned, he really didn't want to disappoint Lyla. He went to her house to pick her up and rang her doorbell. Mr. Garrity opened the door and invited him in.

P.O.V.(first person Jason Street) I walked into the Garrity's house shaking with fear Mr. Garrity was talking to me about the game Friday and I nodded yes at the appropriate times. My palms were sweating with how nervous I was, which was weird because my palms never sweat. "Hey Jason" I heard and when I looked up I saw Lyla coming down the stairs looking flat out HOT. I tried to find my words but for the first time in my life I was slightly tongue tied "Hi, you look amazing" where the words I finally found. She thanked me and told me I looked good too. We went out to my car and I opened her door for her. "Jason are you nervous" was the first thing she said to me when we started to drive I told her no which obviously was a lie but I couldn't have her knowing that.

We got to the restaurant and she seemed happy to get out of the car. I had to admit it was a bit awkward. I'm so nervous I can't even think of what to say to her. We got to the table and ordered. My leg was shaking under the table and I didn't think Lyla was having a great time. How pathetic am I, I can't even entertain one girl one perfect girl for 30 minutes. "So are nervous for the game on Friday" she asked me. For some reason I always trusted Lyla so I told her what has been on my mind "Well kinda it's just that everyone expects me to be this hero, you know, and I know that I'm good at football but I'm just scared that I'm not gonna be good enough" she looked at me the way that no one has ever looked at me before, she looked at me like she understood me and said the exact words I needed to hear "you're good enough". Now I don't know what happened but something in me changed when Lyla said those three words to me. Suddenly I wasn't so nervous to be on this date with her. For the rest of dinner we talked about everything and anything and then I paid the bill and took her home. When we got to her door step I felt the need to get something off my chest "Lyla I gotta be honest with ya in the car when you asked me if I was nervous I lied, the truth is you make me nervous and this date scares the crap out of me because I really don't wanna mess it up" apparently I said the right words cause at this point she closed her eyes and started leaning in towards me I met her halfway and we kissed. When we pulled away Lyla looked into my eyes and told me that she was nervous too. I kissed her again and after some time I pulled away told her good night and drove home.

A few days passed since my date with Lyla and it was now Friday, the night of the first game. We were all in the locker getting ready for the game I put my uniform on and started to get worried about the game. All my little insecurities came rushing back, but then I remember what Lyla told me those three words that made everything okay, did it for me again. I was good enough, Coach Taylor walks in and tells me to lead the team cheer, "Clear Eyes, Full Hearts, Can't Lose" we all stormed the field breaking through the banner I winked at Lyla and she smiled at me.

The game began and our team was immediately down 7 points, I caught the snap and launched a 40 foot pass right into the end zone which Riggins caught effortlessly, just like that we had tied the game.

With just 20 seconds left in the game we were down by 4, Coach yells the play to me and I tell my teammates, I see the snap coming into my hands Smash is coming off my left I fake the handoff and roll right. There are two defenders charging at me Riggins blocks for me and I take off towards the end zone. Only three more steps one guy to beat I stutter step right go left and dive into the end zone. The crowd goes wild we just won our first game. Everyone is storming the field from the bleachers but there's really only one person I'm looking for. She runs at me and I pick her up. In my excitement from the win I kiss her not even thinking about who may see. When I pull back I apologize I'm still not sure if she wants to be in a relationship with me. Lyla puts her hand over my mouth to silence my insecurities and she kisses me. I feel people's eyes staring at us but I don't care at this moment I'm only there with Lyla.

Almost a week has gone by since our last game I still haven't officially asked Lyla to be my girlfriend but that's just because I'm waiting for the perfect time. Riggins keeps telling me that if I don't ask soon she's gonna get with someone else I just punch him. I'm hanging out with Lyla tonight before the party at Coach's and I think I'm gonna ask her then. At least Riggins will be off my back about it then. I say my goodbyes as I walk out of the school and walk over to Lyla whose waiting for me at my car. She smiles as I walk towards her and I give her a wave, when we get into the car I start to drive towards the lake. On the way there we talk about school and funny stories that happened. We get to the lake and I start a fire we are just talking and pretty soon were making out. Lyla checks her watch and tells me that we need to leave or were gonna miss the party I remember why we are here in the first place so I grab her arm to keep her from leaving towards my car.

I look into her eyes and ask her the question that I have wanted to ask her for over year " Lyla will you be my girlfriend" she smiles at me 'god is her smile beautiful' and kisses me, when I pull back I tell her that I take that as a yes and then we leave for the party.

Coach Taylor and I are playing ping pong together in his house. Me and him have always been close he's like a second father to me. I'm not really into the game today though, my minds preoccupied with all the guys on the team flirting with Lyla. Santiago is over there flirting with her and he keeps touching her. Usually I'm not a jealous person but right now I wanna go over there and punch Santiago in the face. Coach notices what I'm looking at and with a slight chuckle he tells me that he saw us kiss last week. I inform him that she is now my girlfriend and that I really don't like all my teammates gawking over my girl. He has always known exactly what to do in every situation so he tells me to go over there and claim my territory. I don't know if that's something that Lyla would like and I'm about to say no to his suggestion but at this point Santiago whispers something in her ear and she giggles. I put my paddle down and walk towards Lyla. Coach is behind me laughing I know he's watching but I don't really care I walk over to Lyla and put my arm around her. I think the arm was enough but I've never really liked Santiago so I lean in and give her a quick peck on her lips "hey babe" is all I say. Santiago looks pretty shocked to say the least and he walks away. Lyla turns to me and asks if I'm going to pee on her too. At first I think she is mad at me for getting a little territorial but she laughs and I tell her I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that the other guys know she's mine. Riggins walks over to us and tell's us it's about time we got together. Then with a wink he tells Lyla that if she ever gets bored of me she knows there to find him. I slap him upside the head and she tells him it's not gonna happen.

The next day I picked Lyla up before school, we walked in holding hands and everyone was staring at us and pointing. We were at my locker when one of the rally girls came over. I have never really liked any of them their all really trashy. So the girl Sara I think her name is comes over and shoves Lyla then she hands me a piece of paper with her number and tells me that when I get bored with Lyla I should call her. This kind of interaction is something that I'm used to with the rally girls, I'm quarterback it comes with the job but this girl was such a bitch to Lyla. I pull out my phone and dial the girl's number the girl responds all peppy and tells me that I got over Lyla really fast. I told the girl to come back here because she owes my girlfriend an apology for being a total bitch to her. The girl just stalks away Lyla gives me a hug and I put my arm around her and walk her to class.

Authors Note: If you want me to continue this story please review. Thank You.


End file.
